The Last Herondale
by ChatNoir1998
Summary: Rebecca Herondale grew up in Idris after her mother died. She's moved back to New York, because her father was a traitor, and tried to help Valentine. At the Institute, she meets someone she never expected to meet.


I walk briskly down Broadway, taking in all the lights and sounds. I haven't been here since I was three. I'm fifteen now... So much has changed.  
Soon after I got my first rune, my mom died. Two things on the polar opposite of the mood scale...  
Oh yeah. And my dad went insane. Helping Valentine try to destroy all Shadowhunters... Let's just say, I'm not the most popular Shadowhunter in Idris right now...  
I look around, realizing how far I'd walked. I'm a block away from the Institute. I speed up my pace. I start almost running.  
I arrive at the Institute, slightly out of breath. I knock lightly on the door. I hear no footsteps inside but the door is probably a few feet thick.  
All of a sudden the door opens with a loud groan. A red headed girl with green eyes peeks her head out.  
"Hello?" She asks in a warm voice.  
"Hi, my name is Rebecca. Rebecca-"  
"Oh, your the new Shadowhunter staying at the Institute?" She asks eagerly. I nod.  
She opens the the door wider.  
"Come in, Maryse is waiting for you." She says lightly. She seems nice enough.  
"Thank you," I walk into the hallway. The Institute looks just as I remember. "I haven't been here in years..."  
"Follow me, Rebecca. I'll take you to the library." She doesn't seem fazed that I've been here before. She starts down the hallway. Stopping to make sure I'm following every 20 seconds or so.  
"I'm Clary, by the way. Clary Fray." She says still walking.  
My jaw drops. This girl, shorter then me, was the one who defeated Valentine.  
"Wow. So your the girl everyone has been talking about. I don't know I thought you'd be,"  
"Taller? Stronger?" She turns to me and scowls slightly, making face face scrunch up. I laugh.  
"Meaner, actually. I didn't think you'd be this nice." I mutter honestly. She smiles at me.  
"Thank you." She stops outside a tall door. "This is the library. I'd say good luck, but you don't need it!" She turns and starts walking away.  
I shake my head slightly, to clear it. I push open the door. It's lighter then it looks.  
I walk in and look up in awe. Walls lined with books. Thousands of them.  
"A book person?"  
I spin around and meet the eyes of a blonde haired boy, with golden eyes.  
"Not really. I mean, I like them fine. It's just..." I trail off, starting to ramble. He chuckles.  
"I'm Jace." He says holding out a hand. I shake it lightly.  
"I'm Rebecca Herondale." I say. He stiffens slightly. I frown.  
"Something wrong?" I ask worried.  
"Herondale... I wasn't aware there were any Herondales left." He says softly.  
"As far as I know, I'm the last." I mutter. He shakes his head.  
"My father was Stephen Herondale." He says quickly.  
I gape at him.  
"My mother was Lily Herondale!" I exclaim.  
He nods.  
"That means we are cousins." He says, with little emotion in his voice. But his eyes looked happy.  
"Should we... Hug? Or is that to weird?" I ask nervously. He shrugs.  
I awkwardly put my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me, tightly. Like he doesn't want to let go. But I don't want to either.  
But he does when the door opens. A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes walks in. He doesn't look shocked to see me.  
"By the angel Jace! First Clary, now her? Make a choice." He smirks slightly. And then, almost as if he just remembered my presence, holds out his hand.  
"My name is Alec Lightwood." He shakes my hand warmly and smiles at me. He walks over to a bookshelf and starts browsing the books.  
"So, as I assume you have not ended things with Clary, since I just saw her and she was fine, why are you hugging this random girl? No offence... What was your name again?" He asks politely curious.  
"No offence taken. And my name is Rebecca Herondale." I say.  
Alec, having chosen a book, promptly dropped it on his foot. He doesn't seem to notice, as he is studying me closely. He looks at Jace, shocked.  
Jace on the other hand, is laughing loudly at Alec's aghast expression.  
The noise seems to draw someone near, as the door creaks open. Clary enters the room smiling.  
"What, is going on?" She asks, seeming familiar with the boys relationship. She seems to gravitate to Jace's side, without herself noticing. He puts his arm around her shoulders when she gets close enough.  
"Alec dropped a book on his foot!" He says still grinning like an idiot.  
"Graceful, poised Alec? No, it cannot be!" She says smiling at the now glaring Alec.  
"You would have dropped a book on your foot to if you were in here!" He says defensively. Clary looks at Jace confused.  
"You interrupted my introduction earlier," I say smiling. I hold out my hand. "My name is Rebecca Herondale. I'm Jace's cousin."  
Clary's jaw drops. Alec laughs triumphantly.  
"See! I told you it was shocking!" He laughs delighted. Jace frowns jokingly.  
"I didn't see her drop a book on her foot. Did you, Rebecca?" He looks expectantly at me. I laugh.  
"No I did not." I say smiling. Mean while Clary is still gaping at me.  
"You both are assholes..." Mumbles Alec, who is now holding back a smile.  
"You don't even know me!" I say mockingly offended. He rolls his eyes at me.  
"You never said you had a cousin," says Clary, who has slightly recovered from the shock. Jace laughs.  
"I never knew until today." He grins down at her. Clary still seems suspicious.  
A woman with dark hair walks into the room. She is reading a file, when she looks up and sees us she jumps.  
"What are you all doing here?" She says calmly.  
Alec chuckles.  
"Mother, don't be rude! This is Rebecca Herondale." Alec says, smirking.  
She doesn't react like the others. She cocks her eyebrow slightly, that's about it.  
"Ah, yes. You're the one who's staying with us for the year. Right?" She asks. I nod. She smiles at me warmly.  
"Welcome Rebecca. My name is Maryse Lightwood. I'm the head of the Institute." She holds out her hand, I shake it. "I see you met my son, Alec."  
"What am I?" Asks Jace offended.  
"And of course you've met my adopted son, Jace. Happy?" She asks Jace, he nods. She turns her attention to Clary. "Your mother is here to pick you up."  
Clary's face falls slightly. Maryse chuckles lightly.  
"Honestly don't you ever get tired of being here?" She asks. Clary shakes her head and sighs.  
"I guess I'm leaving." She stands on her tip toes and kisses Jace. Alec makes a slight gagging noise while chuckling. Clary surprises me by giving me a hug. I stiffen slightly, and then relaxe, hugging her back quickly.  
"See you tomorrow guys. Don't drop anymore books on your feet, Alec!" She calls over her shoulder, disapearing out the door. Alec frowns and blushes slightly, me and Jace laugh at his expression.  
"Well, Jace, Alec. Would either of you like to show Rebecca around the Institute?" Maryse asks. Well, more like tells, but she makes it sound like its there choice. Alec rolls his eyes.  
"I will," Says Alec. Jace seems to frown, but his expression neutralizes before I can tell.  
"Sure. You can show her around." Alec grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.


End file.
